kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
San Marino
Republika San Marino (italisht: Repubblica di San Marino) është një shtet në pjesën jugore të Evropës, është plotësisht i rrethuar nga Italia. Republika buzë Adriatikut, në të cilën ndodhet kalaja "La Guaita" është një ndër republikat më të vjetra të rruzullit, me një histori të lashtë që prekë vitin 301. San Marino nuk është qytet-shtet, ajo përbëhet nga nëntë vendbanime (njësi administrative). Historia Historia e Shtetit Politika Politika e Shtetit Njësitë administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësitë administrative në San Marino San Marino ka nëntë qytete të cilat njihen si njësi administrative dhe që vendasit i quajnë kështjella (italisht: castelli). Qytetet e San Marinos janë: *Acquaviva *Borgo Maggiore *Chiesanuova *Domagnano *Faetano *Fiorentino *Montegiardino *San Marino (Città di San Marino), kryeqyteti *Serravalle Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e shtetit Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e San Marinos është 61.2 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 43 46 V''', 12 25 '''L. Vija kufitare e San Marinos është 39 km e cila krijon kështu një oazë në Italin qendrore. Klima e San Marinos është mediterane me dimër të butë gjerë të ftoftë dhe verë të nxehtë me diell. Relievi i San Marinos përshkruhet nga malet. Pika më e ultë e relievit (55m) gjendet në vendin e quajtur Torrente Ausa ndërsa ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 755 metrave në majën Monte Titano. Ekonomia Ekonomia e shtetit Demografia Demografia e shtetit Kultura Kultura e Shtetit Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} * Qeveria * Kryetari * Parlamenti * Ministria ---- *Satellite Image of San Marino *Visit San Marino - Official San Marino Tourism Site *Musei di Stato della Repubblica di San Marino *Webcam in San Marino *General information of San Marino: Politics, Institutions and very other *history, geography, weather, webcams, news * Category:Shtete në Evropë am:ሳን ማሪኖ (ከተማ) an:San Marino ar:سان مارينو arc:ܣܢ ܡܪܝܢܘ ast:San Marino az:San-Marino bar:San Marino bat-smg:San Marins be:Сан-Марына be-x-old:Сан-Марына bg:Сан Марино bn:সান মারিনো bpy:সান মারিনো br:San Marino bs:San Marino ca:San Marino ce:Сан-Марино ceb:San Marino crh:San Marino cs:San Marino csb:San Marino cy:San Marino da:San Marino de:San Marino diq:San Marino dsb:San Marino dv:ސަން މަރީނޯ el:Άγιος Μαρίνος eml:San Marein en:San Marino eo:San-Marino es:San Marino et:San Marino eu:San Marino fa:سان مارینو fi:San Marino fr:Saint-Marin fy:San Marino ga:San Mairíne gl:San Mariño - San Marino gv:San Marino he:סן מרינו hi:सान मारिनो hr:San Marino hsb:San Marino ht:Sen Maren (peyi) hu:San Marino hy:Սան Մարինո ia:San Marino id:San Marino ie:San Marino io:San Marino is:San Marínó it:San Marino ja:サンマリノ jv:San Marino ka:სან-მარინო kk:Сан-Марино ko:산마리노 ku:San Marîno kw:Sen Marin la:Res publica Sancti Marini lb:San Marino li:San Marino lij:San Marin ln:Santu Marino lt:San Marinas lv:Sanmarīno mk:Сан Марино ms:San Marino nah:San Marino nap:San Marino nds:San Marino ne:सान मारिनो nl:San Marino nn:San Marino no:San Marino nov:San Marino nrm:Saint Mathîn oc:Sant Marin pam:San Marino pl:San Marino pms:Repùblica ëd San Marin ps:سان مارينو pt:São Marinho qu:San Marino ro:San Marino ru:Сан-Марино sa:सान मरीनो scn:San Marinu sco:San Marino se:San Marino sh:San Marino simple:San Marino sk:San Maríno (štát) sl:San Marino sr:Сан Марино sv:San Marino sw:San Marino ta:சான் மரீனோ tet:Saun Mariñu tg:Сан-Марино th:ประเทศซานมารีโน tl:San Marino tpi:San Marino tr:San Marino udm:Сан-Марино uk:Сан-Марино ur:سان مارینو uz:San Marino vec:Repùblica de San Marin vi:San Marino vo:Sanmarinän war:San Marino wo:San Marino zh:圣马力诺 zh-min-nan:San Marino